


Out of the Question

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Attraction, Crushes, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Scoops Ahoy, Secret Crush, Secrets, Steve looking cute in his uniform, Unrequited Crush, they can't say they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Liking (y/n) Hargrove was absolutely out of the question.





	Out of the Question

As per usual, Starcourt was jam packed with people of all ages. You hated the crowds but your step-sister Max loved the giant shopping mall so you decided to humor her. This summer you barely got to hang out with her since she was always with her boyfriend and his group of friends. Not that you minded much. You were happy she found friends. It was hard being the new kid in a completely different town let alone state. She found her own crew all by herself. Before that it had just been the two of you hanging out (since Billy loathed her with an intensity you couldn’t understand). She taught you a lot about video games and comic books and in turn you showed her what good music really was. Not the sugary pop that so many of the girls at your school loved. No, you showed her metal. Iron Maiden, Slayer, Def Lepperd, Black Sabbath and their like. 

Now it was just you and Billy. And when he wasn’t busy canoodling with girls he spent his time either working out or at his job as a lifeguard at the Hawkins pool. So really, you hadn’t gotten a chance to hang out with any of your siblings. You had a few friends yourself but they were busy with work too or away at some summer camp. 

“We should get our pictures taken!” Max exclaims excitedly, pointing to the upstairs portion of the mall. You could barely make out the neo sign of the photo place that Max had been referring to. So many people milled around you, jostling you every so often. 

You nod. “Sounds like a plan, but first I want some ice cream! I’m really craving (favorite ice cream flavor).” 

Her pale blue eyes light up at the mention of ice cream. Face breaking out into a grin as she’s already making her way to Scoops Ahoy, not even caring if she bumped into people. You loved that about Max. You were definitely lucky to get a cool step-sister. 

Laughing carefree, you shout at her to wait up and run after her. It was a difficult task in your bulky boots but you managed to catch up with her just as she stopped in front of the ice cream parlor. You peer through the glass door to see all sorts of girls and couples enjoying their ice cream cones. You lick your lips and scamper inside, pulling Max along with you. Eyeing the glass containers like a hawk, you searched for your prey. 

“What can I get for. . .” 

“Holy shit. Harrington?” 

Steve’s eyes gape at you from under his white little sailor cap that hid his luxurious chestnut hair. “(y-y/n). . .” 

Your cheeks hurt from how much you’re smiling. “Oh my god Steve. You look so cute!!” That wasn’t a lie. You did find him incredibly adorable in his little sailor uniform. His coworker next to him attempts to hold in her laugh but even you know she’s struggling to keep a straight face. Even Max is grinning. 

Cheeks illuminating in a pink glow, Steve’s Adam’s apple bobs nervously. “Ah, thanks.” He offers you a shy smile. “It’s good to see you (y/n). How’s your summer been?” 

Snorting you lean against the glass. “Boring. If I had known I’d be this bored I would have gotten a job. This one here is always with her boyfriend-” 

“Am not!” Max interjects. 

“-And Billy is always working too.” You bemoan. Then you turn your eyes up at him. “I see your summer has been good though.” 

“Yeah it’s been-” 

“Hey!” A little girl behind you pushes you out of the way. Max narrows her eyes at the girl and her friends as they swarm the front. “I want a sample!” 

The girl behind the counter who’s name tag read ‘Robin’, grimaces and nudges Steve out of the way. “Go ahead and take them in the back.” 

“You sure?” He hesitantly asks. 

“Go before I change my mind. This is the first time I’ve seen a girl interested in you.” Robin replies dryly. 

That makes Steve blush even more. He shakes his head and leads you and Max into the backroom of the store. You and Max tell him what type of ice cream you want and he promptly returns with two cones. Max immediately digs in while Steve grabs a chair for the two of you to catch up. Despite your brother hating his guts you really liked Steve. He was funny and cute to boot. You weren’t in the same grade as him but he was such a friendly guy that he easily befriended you, the new girl in town. The new girl that wore combat boots, fishnet stockings and metal band tank tops. He never treated you any differently like a lot of the kids did in the beginning. Needless to say you developed a little crush on him. Your other friends had discouraged you on making any sort of move. He was still getting over his break up with Nancy Wheeler. You and his ex were nothing alike. She was prim, proper, and pretty while you were grungy, hardcore rocker, and. . . well, you weren’t exactly beautiful. 

Comparing yourself to Nancy, you already knew you weren’t his type. To make things worse, Billy would throw a fit whenever he saw you and Steve hanging out. You wouldn’t fool yourself into imagining what Billy would do if you actually did date Steve. That would never be an issue because it would never happen. Steve would never be into you like that. 

Even though it made you sad you would never try and change yourself into something you weren’t. You didn’t want him to like you because you made yourself into someone like Nancy. 

It would never happen though. There was no way he could ever like you more than a friend.  
  
  
*  
  
  


Steve watches as (y/n) and her younger sister skip out of the parlor, happy as larks now that their bellies were full with sugary ice cream. 

He smiles to himself, he had missed her this summer. 

“She’s cute.” Flippantly, Robin comments as she had caught Steve’s lingering eyes. “Is she your girlfriend?” 

That accusation makes Steve sputter. “(y/n)?! No. . . Of course not. We’re just friends.” 

Of course Robin knew it was complete bullshit. “Then why are you blushing so much?” Immediately he covers his face with his hand. Compared to his chilly hands, his face was burning. He repeats “She’s just a friend. I could never like her like that. It’s out of the question.” 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” 

“Because she’s all. . .” Steve lifts his arms in the direction of the entrance of Scoops Ahoy. “Well, you saw her.” 

Robin’s eyes become slits. “Come on Harrington. That’s utterly juvenile. You’re not in high school anymore and (y/n) seems like a great girl. Don’t be stupid.” She turns back to help customers that had been lining up while they were talking. Over her shoulder, Robin tells him "Eh, she's too cool for you anyway." Steve opens his mouth to speak again, but there were no words of opposition that came out. Of course he knew that. He knew (y/n) was an amazing girl. Funny and sweet despite how she dressed, how could she be related to Billy? 

It was childish to still be thinking like that. (y/n) deserved more. She deserved better. 

He didn’t want to admit to Robin that she was right though. Now that would be out of the question.


End file.
